Zafeiria Demena se Diamantia (Greek version)
by Vasiliki
Summary: ÌåôÜöñáóç ìéáò åíáëëáêôéêÞò ôïëìçñÞò ìáôéÜò áðü ôçí Deborah óôïí(?!) Ãêßìëé êáé ôç ó÷Ýóç ôïõ ìå ôïí ËÝãêïëáò. Ìüíï ãéá ôïõò áíáãíþóôåò ôïõ ¢ñ÷ïí


**Æáöåßñéá ÄåìÝíá óå ÄéáìÜíôéá**

**Ìéá fanfic áðü ôïí 'Áñ÷ïíôá ôùí Äá÷ôõëéäéþí**

**Ôçò Deborah (her English fanfic can be found at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=597278)**

**ÌåôÜöñáóç: ÂáóéëéêÞ, Áðñßëéïò 2002.**

ËÜîåõóá ôï ðñþôï ìïõ êüóìçìá üôáí Þìïõí äÝêá åôþí. ÓåñíÜìåíç ìÝóá óôïõò óôåíïýò óðéíèçñïâüëïõò ìå ðïëýôéìïõò ëßèïõò äéáäñüìïõò ôùí ïñõ÷åßùí, ôï âñÞêá: Ýíá ñïõìðßíé, áó÷çìÜôéóôï êé üìùò ôÝëåéï. Ôï åîüñõîá ÷ôõðþíôáò ôï áðáëÜ ìå ôï óöõñß ìïõ, áðïëáìâÜíïíôáò ôïõò ëßèïõò. ¸ðåéôá ôï ðÞñá óôï åñãáóôÞñé ôïõ ðáôÝñá ìïõ. ÌÝñåò êÜèéóá ìáæß ôïõ, ñáöéíÜñïíôáò ôéò üøåéò ôïõ, áðïêáëýðôïíôáò ôï öùò ðïõ ðåñéÝ÷åé êáé áíôáíáêëÜ. ÊÜèå ìÝñá ç ìïñöÞ ôïõ Üëëáæå åëáöñÜ. ¼ôáí ïëïêëçñþèçêå, ôï Ýöåñá óôïí ðáôÝñá ìïõ. "Ãêßìëé," åßðå, "äçìéïýñãçóåò ïìïñöéÜ." 

Ïé íÜíéóóåò äåí åßíáé üìïñöåò. Äåí åßìáóôå ó÷çìáôéóìÝíåò ìå ïìïñöéÜ, äå ìéëÜìå ôçí ïìïñöéÜ, äåí ìðïñïýìå íá äçìéïõñãÞóïõìå ïìïñöéÜ ìå ëüãéá êáé ôñáãïýäéá. Ìüíï ôá ÷Ýñéá ìáò, êáèþò áêïõìðïýí ôï ÷ñõóÜöé êáé ôá ðåôñÜäéá, ìðïñïýí íá ó÷çìáôßóïõí ôçí ïìïñöéÜ ðïõ ðïèïýìå. 

*****

Ç óõíôñïöéÜ äåí îÝñåé. ÂëÝðïõí Ýíá ôóåêïýñé, Ýíáí ðïëåìéóôÞ. ¸íá íÜíï ìå ãåíåéÜäá. Áí ïé éóôïñßåò ôùí íÜíùí Þôáí ãíùóôÝò ôüóï êáëÜ üóï ïé éóôïñßåò ôùí Îùôéêþí, ßóùò íá ìÜíôåõáí. ¼ôáí ïé íÜíéóóåò âãáßíïõìå Ýîù óôïí êüóìï, äå äéáêïóìïýìå ôïí åáõôü ìáò ìå êïóìÞìáôá êáé ùñáßá ñïý÷á, êáôÜ ôï óõíÞèåéï ôùí îùôéêþí Þ áíèñþðéíùí ãõíáéêþí. Ðïéï èá Þôáí ôï íüçìá; Ï áëõóéäùôüò ìïõ èþñáêáò êáé ôï ôóåêïýñé ìïõ èá áñêÝóïõí.

*****

Ç ÃêáëÜíôñéåë åßäå. Äåí ðåñßìåíá íá ôçí áãáðÞóù. Åìåßò ïé íÜíïé äåí øÜ÷íïõìå íá âñïýìå ôçí ïìïñöéÜ óå ôßðïôá ðïõ íá ðåñðáôÜ üñèéï. ¼ìùò üôáí ôá ìÜôéá ìáò óõíáíôÞèçêáí óôç äïêéìáóßá, ìå åßäå. "¼,ôé åßìáé, åßóáé," åßðå, "êüñç ôùí íÜíùí." Ç ÊõñÜ ÃêáëÜíôñéåë åßíáé ùñáéüôåñç áðü üëï ôï ìßèñéë ôïõ Ê÷Üæáíô-íôïõì, áðÜíôçóá, êáé ôá ìÜôéá ôçò åßíáé æáöåßñéá ôïðïèåôçìÝíá óå äéáìÜíôéá. "¼,ôé åßìáé," åßðå, "åßóáé." Ôüôå åßäá ôïí åáõôü ìïõ ìåôáìïñöùìÝíï óå ìéá áðü ôéò êïðÝëåò ôçò óôá äÜóç ôïõ Ëüñéåí. ¹ìïõí øçëÞ êáé ÷ñõóÞ. Ãýñù ìïõ ôá öýëëá ôïõ Ëüñéåí Ýôñåìáí óá æùíôáíÜ êïóìÞìáôá. ¼ôáí Üðëùóá íá ôá áããßîù, ôá äÜ÷ôõëÜ ìïõ Þôáí ìáêñéÜ êáé íôåëéêÜôá. ¸ðåéôá, ôï ÷Ýñé åíüò îùôéêïÜíäñá Þôáí óôïí þìï ìïõ. Ï ËÝãêïëáò. Ãýñéóá êáé Ýðåóá óôçí áãêáëéÜ ôïõ. "Ãêßìëé," øéèýñéóå. "Ãõíáßêá ìïõ. ÈçóáõñÝ ìïõ." Ðüóï áðÜíèñùðá äéÜâáóå ôïõò ðüèïõò ìïõ ç ÃêáëÜíôñéåë! Êïýíçóá ôï êåöÜëé ìïõ. Ç åðéèõìßá ìå Ýêáéãå, áëëÜ åß÷á õðïó÷Ýóåéò íá ôçñÞóù. 

"Ïé íÜíéóóåò äåí åßíáé üìïñöåò," ãñýëéóá.

Ç ÃêáëÜíôñéåë ãÝëáóå êáé ìå ôï ãÝëéï ôçò Ýãéíå áêüìç ðéï üìïñöç, áêüìç ðéï áêôéíïâüëá. ÁëëÜ ç ïìïñöéÜ ôçò óÜñêáò, áêüìç êáé ôçò îùôéêÞò óÜñêáò, äåí åßíáé óáí ôçí ïìïñöéÜ ôùí ëßèùí, êáé ç êáñäéÜ ðïíÜ óôç óêÝøç üôé ìéá ìÝñá èá ÷áèåß áðü ôç ãç. ÆÞôçóá ìéá ôïýöá áðü ôá ìáëëéÜ ôçò.

Åêåßíç ôç íý÷ôá êïéôüìïõí ôõëéãìÝíç óôçí êïõâÝñôá ìïõ äßðëá óôï ËÝãêïëáò, óößããïíôáò êáé îåóößããïíôáò ôá äÜ÷ôõëÜ ìïõ, ðïëåìþíôáò ôçí åðéèõìßá íá ôá áðëþóù, íá ðëÝîù ôá äÜ÷ôõëÜ ìïõ óôá ìáëëéÜ ôïõ ðïõ áé÷ìáëþôéæáí ôï öùò ôçò óåëÞíçò óáí ìßèñéë. Ôá Ýêáíá ãñïèéÜ êáé ôá äÜãêùóá. Ç äïêéìáóßá åß÷å ôåëåéþóåé, êáé åß÷á ðåñÜóåé. ¹ áðïôý÷åé. Ãýñéóá áíÜóêåëá êáé ôïðïèÝôçóá ôá äÜ÷ôõëÜ ìïõ óôç ëáâÞ ôïõ ôóåêïõñéïý ìïõ.

*****

'Ïëïé îÝñåôå ôçí éóôïñßá ôçò áíáæÞôçóçò, ôùí ïñê êáé ôïõ ÓÜñïõìáí, ôïõ ÐïëÝìïõ ôïõ Äá÷ôõëéäéïý. Åðßóçò îÝñåôå ðþò âÜäéóá ìå ôïí ËÝãêïëáò óôçí áíáæÞôçóç êáé êÜëðáóá ðëÜé ôïõ. ÌåôÜ ôï Ëüñéåí, åãþ êé ï ËÝãêïëáò äçìéïõñãÞóáìå ìéá Üíåôç öéëéÜ. Ï ðüèïò áíáöëåãüôáí, áëëÜ Ýìáèá íá æù ìáæß ôïõ.

ÊñÜôçóá ìáæß ìïõ ôá ìáëëéÜ ôçò ÃêáëÜíôñéåë êáé ôá ëüãéá ôçò åõëïãßáò ôçò. "Ôá ÷Ýñéá óïõ èá ãåìßóïõí ìå ÷ñõóÜöé, áëëÜ ðÜíù óïõ ôï ÷ñõóÜöé äå èá Ý÷åé êáìéÜ åîïõóßá." Ôï ÷ñõóü äá÷ôõëßäé ôïõ Öñüíôï äå ìå åß÷å âÜëåé ðïôÝ óå ðåéñáóìü' ìðïñïýóå íá ðñïóöÝñåé ìüíï éó÷ý, ôçí ïðïßá äåí åêëéðáñïýóá. ¹ôáí áõôÜ, áõôÜ ôá ÷ñõóÜ îùôéêÜ ìáëëéÜ ðïõ ëá÷ôáñïýóá. Êïßôáîá ôï ËÝãêïëáò êáé óéþðçóá.

*****

Åßäá ôçí ÃêáëÜíôñéåë ãéá ôåëåõôáßá öïñÜ óôï ìåãÜëï ãÜìï, üôáí ç óõããÝíåéá ôçò Ãêüíôïñ áíáíåþèçêå. ÊáôÜ ôç äéÜñêåéá ôçò åõöñïóýíçò, ôç âñÞêá. _ÊõñÜ ôùí ÍÜíùí,_ ìå êÜëåóå, íïõ ìå íïõ. _Ìç ìå êïñïúäåýåéò,_ áðÜíôçóá. _Äåí åß÷á ðñüèåóç íá êïñïúäÝøù, åõãåíéêÞ Ãêßìëé. Èá Þèåëá íá óå äù êé åóÝíá ðáíôñåìÝíç êáé ðåñé÷áñÞ, ðñïôïý áöÞóù áõôÞí ôç ãç._ Óõíïöñõþèçêá. ÎáöíéêÜ Þìïõí èõìùìÝíç. ÐñÝðåé íá ãíùñßæåé ôçí åðéèõìßá ìïõ. ÐÝñáóá ôç äïêéìáóßá ôçò, êáé ðáñáìÝíù üðùò åßìáé. Êáé ï ËÝãêïëáò... Ç ÃêáëÜíôñéåë ÷áìïãÝëáóå, äéáâÜæïíôáò ôï ìõáëü ìïõ. _Êáé ï ËÝãêïëáò; Äå óïõ åßðá ðùò ôá ÷Ýñéá óïõ èá ãåìßóïõí ÷ñõóÜöé; ÈõìÞóïõ, íáíï-êüñç. ¼,ôé åßìáé, åßóáé._

¼,ôé åßìáé, åßóáé.

Ôçí áôÝíéóá êáèþò êÜëðáóå ìáêñéÜ, ãéá íá áðïññïöÞóù óôçí øõ÷Þ ìïõ ôéò ôåëåõôáßåò óôéãìÝò ôçò ïìïñöéÜò ôçò, ðñïôïý óôñáöåß óôç Äýóç êáé ÷áèåß.

*****

Óôç Ìüñéá âñÞêá ìéá öëÝâá áðü ìßèñéë êçëéäùìÝíï ìå ÷ñõóü, ðïõ ìïéÜæåé íá ëÜìðåé áðü ìüíï ôïõ. Ôï áíÜìéîá ìå ôá êáèáñüôåñá äéáìÜíôéá êáé Ý÷õóá óå êáëïýðé Ýíá äéóêïðüôçñï, ôáõôü÷ñïíá öùôåéíü êáé äéÜöáíï. ÌÝóá áðü ôï ÷åßëïò ôïõ ðïôçñéïý ôïðïèÝôçóá æáöåßñéá ãéá ôï ãáëÜæéï åíüò îùôéêïý ìáôéïý. Ãýñù ôïõ Ýèåóá ÷ñõóÜ êáé áóçìÝíéá ó÷Ýäéá ãéá íá áé÷ìáëùôßæïõí ôï öùò ôùí áóôåñéþí. Óôç âÜóç áêñéâþò ôïõ ðïôçñéïý ôïðïèÝôçóá ôï ðñþôï ñïõìðßíé ôùí ðáéäéêþí ìïõ ÷ñüíùí. ÔÝëïò, óå êÜèå ðëåõñÜ, Ýèåóá Ýíá ãñÜììá áðü ìáñãáñéôáñüóêïíç. "Ãê" ãéá Ãêßìëé. ¹ ÃêáëÜíôñéåë. "Ë" ãéá ËÝãêïëáò.

ÁëëÜ ðþò èá ôï ìÜèåé ï ËÝãêïëáò; Êáé ðþò ìðïñþ íá âñù ôéò ëÝîåéò íá ôïõ ôï ðù;

Óôåêüìáóôáí êÜôù áðü ôï êáôáöýãéï ôùí äÝíôñùí ôïõ ÖÜíãêïñí. ¼÷é ôïõ Ëïèëüñéåí. ÁëëÜ áêüìç åõëïãçìÝíç ìå ôçí îùôéêÞ ðáñïõóßá ðïõ Þìïõí êáôáäéêáóìÝíç íá âñßóêù ðáíÝìïñöç. Ôï ðñüóùðü ôïõ Þôáí ìáãåìÝíï êáèþò ðÞñå ôï ðïôÞñé óôá ÷Ýñéá ôïõ. Ôá äÜ÷ôõëÜ ôïõ áêïëïýèçóáí ôï ó÷Þìá ôïõ "Ãê" êáé ìåôÜ ôïõ "Ë". ÁôÝíéæá ðñïò ôá ðÜíù, ôçí êÜèå ðôõ÷Þ ôïõ ÷áìüãåëïý ôïõ ðïõ åß÷á ìÜèåé í' áãáðþ. ÃïíÜôéóå ìðñïóôÜ ìïõ óôéò óêéÝò êáé ôï ðñüóùðü ôïõ Þôáí ìüëéò êÜôù áðü ôï äéêü ìïõ. Ôüôå áêïýìðçóå êÜôù ôï êýðåëï êáé ðÞñå ôá ÷Ýñéá ìïõ óôá äéêÜ ôïõ. Äåí õðÞñ÷áí ëüãéá íá ðïýìå êé Ýôóé óéùðïýóáìå. ¸ðåéôá õðÞñîå ìéá ëÝîç êáé ôçí åßðáìå ìáæß: ÁãÜðç. ÁãÜðç. Åßóáé ï ößëïò ìïõ. Åßóáé ï áäåñöüò ìïõ. Åßóáé ç áãÜðç ìïõ. Ãåìßóáìå ôï êýðåëï ìå ôá íåñÜ ôïõ ÖÜíãêïñí, Þðéáìå ìáæß êáé áíôáëëÜîáìå ôïõò üñêïõò ìáò.

Ôï öùò ðñþôá Ýëáìøå óôá äõï äÝíôñá ôçò ÂÜëéíïñ óôç Äýóç. ¸ðåéôá öõëáêßóôçêå óôá Óßëìáñéëò. ¼ôáí áõôÜ ÷áèÞêáíå, ëßãï áðü ôï öùò ðáñÝìåéíå óå Ýíá öéáëßäéï ðïõ öýëáãå ç ÃêáëÜíôñéåë, êáé óôá ìáëëéÜ ôçò. ¼ôáí êáé áõôÜ ôá äõï èá Ý÷ïõí ÷áèåß áðü ôïí êüóìï, ôï öùò èá ðáñáìÝíåé áêüìç, êÜðïéåò öïñÝò, óôï ôñáãïýäé ôùí îùôéêþí êáé óôá ÷Ýñéá ôùí íÜíùí. ¼ôáí áêüìç êé áõôÜ ÷áèïýí, ôï öùò èá ðáñáìåßíåé, ãéá ìéá óôéãìÞ, óôçí êáñäéÜ ðïõ èõìÜôáé, äõíáôüôåñç áðü æáöåßñéá, äõíáôüôåñç áðü äéáìÜíôéá.

ÐÝóáìå ìáæß óôá öýëëá, ãåëþíôáò. Ößëçóá ôï ðñüóùðü ôïõ, ôï ëáéìü ôïõ, ôá ÷ñõóÜ ôïõ ìáëëéÜ ðïõ ãÝìéæáí ôá ÷Ýñéá ìïõ. Ôá ÷åßëç ìáò óõíáíôÞèçêáí, Ýøáîáí, ÷ùñßóôçêáí. ×áëÜñùóá óôá ìðñÜôóá ôïõ, åðéôÝëïõò åéñçíéêÞ. Êáèþò Üðëùóå íá ìå îåíôýóåé, óêÝöôçêá _ìåôÜ áðü üëåò ìáò ôéò ïìïëïãßåò áãÜðçò, áêüìç äåí ãíùñßæåé üôé åßìáé êüñç._ Ôï áíáêÜëõøå ãñÞãïñá, üìùò, êáé äåí åß÷å óçìáóßá.

  
  
  


[Óçìåßùóç ôçò óõããñáöÝùò: Óõíïäåýù ôç ÷ùñùäßá öùíþí ðïõ éêåôåýïõí áðïëïãßåò áðü ôïí ìåãÜëï êáèçãçôÞ åðåéäÞ ôïí Ýêáíáí íá óôñéöïãõñßóåé óôïí ôÜöï ôïõ. 'Ïìùò, ï íÜíïò ìå ñïý÷á ôïõ Üëëïõ öýëïõ Þôáí äéêÞ ôïõ éäÝá -óôï ÐáñÜñôçìá ìáèáßíïõìå ðùò ïé íÜíéóóåò Ý÷ïõí ãÝíéá êáé ðùò üôáí âãáßíïõí Ýîù óôïí êüóìï íôýíïíôáé óáí Üíôñåò. Ïðüôå, ßóùò ï Ãêßìëé íá Þôáí íÜíéóóá êáé ïé ÷ïìðéôïáöçãçôÝò áðëÜ íá ìçí ôï ðñüóåîáí.]


End file.
